


For Every Morning

by livefree_13



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/pseuds/livefree_13
Summary: “Let’s make a pact, okay?”





	For Every Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 for Souyoweek2019 " ~~Arcana Swap or~~ Growing Old Together"
> 
> i didn't think i would be able make a prompt like "growing old together" sound happy but i tried my best!

The grass felt cool and it gave beneath Yu's hands like a pillow when he leaned back to rest after their walk. All around him, he could smell the earth, young and alive and breathing, reaching out from sleep to join the late summer morning sun as it rose over the strip of shore on the far side of the Samegawa. They could both easily see Junes from here, as it towered over the older buildings surrounding it, but Yu thought it was still a nice view.

“Ugh, I _really_ don’t feel like heading over there in a few hours.”

Yu laughed, thinking it was natural the stillness created by the sunrise should be disturbed by a complaint from Yosuke about his workplace they could see just in the distance. “You should call in. You haven’t slept all night, after all.”

Yosuke hummed as if he _wished_ he could consider that suggestion. Yu would have insisted on it but Yosuke didn’t bring it up again, so he decided to drop it. He suspected Yosuke thought he wouldn’t get much sympathy from his father when the boy explained he’d been out wandering Inaba with Yu all night and could really use the work day to catch up on sleep. And Yu would agree that yeah, Yosuke was probably right.

But they didn’t get many opportunities like this, so Yu, as selfish as it might be, didn’t feel too guilty. He liked having this time with his friends - with Yosuke, in particular, who never failed to remind him how easy a friendship could be when you were completely comfortable with the person. Spending time with Yosuke felt a lot like spending time by himself, sans the anxiety.

Yosuke sighed morosely and leaned back onto his elbows. Yu looked down at him, a little surprised to find his expression didn’t match his tone, as it appeared to gaze softly out over the water like he was studying a piece of art he wanted to remember. Yu could relate.

“This is probably gonna sound lame but . . . I don’t want you to go.”

Yosuke kept his eyes on the river and Yu turned back to it himself. “It’s only for a few months,” he assured. “I’ll probably visit again around the holidays.”

Yu saw Yosuke pull a face out of the corner of his eye.

But Yu didn’t know how to respond to Yosuke’s apparent disappointment. He couldn’t just disregard his parents’ wishes, no matter how many Persona he could wield. And he _did_ have school.

All that aside, Yu understood how Yosuke must feel. They’d slipped right back into their second year rhythm (murder mystery and shadow world aside) so fluidly that it hardly felt like Yu had left Inaba the first time. It would be hard going back tomorrow - _a lot_ harder than it had been in the spring. He wasn’t looking forward to the cold house, or the empty rooms.

“Do you wanna move here? After high school?”

Yu looked down at Yosuke, who had finally pulled his gaze away from the rippling Samegawa to focus on a few blades of grass that he’d pulled up and was now fiddling with. Yu thought about it. The simple answer was “yes”. He thought about this place all the time, about the easy pace and the friendly faces and the comfort of good company - none of which he had in the fast-paced, competitive atmosphere of Tokyo. He handled it fine, he supposed, but he could actually _sleep_ in Inaba.

The complicated answer was that he wasn’t sure. Inaba didn’t have a lot of good nearby colleges for law, so it would be difficult to build the career he’d chosen in this town.

“Hm. I would like to live down here again someday.”

“Really?” Yosuke asked, perhaps a bit hopefully.

“Maybe not _right_ after high school,” he added.

Yosuke pouted. “Well, I guess I could move to Tokyo again after graduation. They have a Junes up there, too, in case I flunk out of every class.”

“You won’t flunk out of every class,” Yu chided. “Honestly, it would be great to have you up there with me. I still feel really alone in that city.”

Yosuke was quiet for a moment, long enough that Yu totally forgot they were in the middle of a conversation. He was studying a school of trout rise to the surface and nip at the leftover mayflies when Yosuke’s voice broke the trance.

“Sucks that you haven’t found any good friends up there yet.”

Yu looked down at him again, and Yosuke looked like he was at war with himself. It was a familiar expression, one Yu hadn’t seen in awhile.

“I feel bad acting like I’m so lonely and bored when you leave - I mean, I have all the others.” He let out a quiet, bitter laugh. “Damn. I must sound pretty selfish, huh?”

Yu frowned. “I don’t think that,” he assured, and he meant it. He was . . . _happy_ , in a way, that Yosuke missed him. It made him feel less alone when he thought about it, tossing and turning in his pitch black bedroom, miles away from everything that mattered, struggling to reevaluate his place in all . . in all of _This_.

Yosuke sighed and sat up, dusting the grass from his hands. He pulled his knees up and hugged them, setting his troubled eyes over the water again. Yu could sense he wanted to say something, so in the meantime, he got lost in the fair curve of his cheekbones in the morning sun. The touch of light on his lips and the ends of his fresh, springy hair did little to reflect the depth in his eyes, which seemed not to capture its brilliance like usual.

“Let’s make a pact, okay?”

Yu watched his mouth move as he said it, then Yosuke turned to face him.

“I’m gonna get into a college in Tokyo, and we’re gonna room together. _I don’t care_ how impractical it is, if it’s just in the same building or if we get an apartment.”

Yu chuckled, watching in amusement as the light returned to Yosuke’s eyes.

Yosuke seemed unfazed. “I’ll bust my ass to pay for it if I have to.”

Yu sobered up at that, at least a little, with a few leftover chuckles rattling out of his chest. “I don’t want you to _suffer_ for an apartment, Yosuke.”

“It won’t be suffering if I get to come home to _you_ ,” Yosuke finished with a laugh.

Then, they both fell quiet, the lapping river still laughing in their ears.

“Uh . . . that . . . sounded weird.” Yosuke rubbed the back of his neck. Neither one of them were looking at each other anymore, but Yu kept glancing over, desperate to see if the red on his cheeks was real or a reflection of the sun.

“No,” he heard himself say, finally finding the courage to find his eyes. “It didn’t.”

Yosuke stopped and looked back at him carefully.

“It sounded nice.” Yu smiled.

Yosuke’s eyes smiled in return. Encouraged, he kept going, discussing how good of a roommate he would be - or _promised_ to be - and that living with Teddie had taught him a lot. He’d help him cook and they’d pull all nighters on exam essays, and Yosuke would make sure they hit the arcade once a week at least. After they graduated college, they could still room together until they had to "get married or whatever”, and if they never found wives, then Yosuke would always remind him to eat and take his medicine and visit the doctor when he got too old to remember.

Yu told him he would appreciate that since he had trouble remembering to do that stuff enough as an eighteen year old. Yosuke scoffed and bumped their shoulders, and together, they watched the sun rise.

**Author's Note:**

> (and then two years later they make out one night while watching movies and yosuke really does end up being the one to take yu to his doctor appointments and yu cooks yosuke five-star meals because they are _actually married to each other_ and live happily ever after. the end.)


End file.
